Side quests
Side quests are the secondary objectives of Stick RPG 2. They are optional, and certainly do not have to be completed, though they bring a variety of benefits if they are completed. In Stick RPG 2, the game is clustered with a diverse assortment of side quests, with the only primary objective being to collect all three 4th Dimension Objects and return them to Professor Ansel. In Stick RPG Complete, there are no genuine side quests or primary objectives. The purpose of Stick RPG Complete is to basically upsurge your fortune. Quest Description Investigation of the Killer This quest is pretty much big, and while you can gain many rewards through this, the ultimate prize is still the Blast Railgun. * The First Clue (Easy) ** Go to the Hardware Shop and talk to Detective Jack Spade. He will give you the First Clue. ** The First Clue is a "small piece of paper" and the only visible words are "Chainsaw Club". * The Second Clue (The Brawler) ** Buy a 55cc Chainsaw from the Hardware Shop for $4700. ** Go to the Dangling Pianist in the evening or at night, and talk to Tyler, the pink NPC standing near the Gents. Talk to him and he will give you the Chainsaw Club Membership (Card), which gives you access to Jim's Gym at night. ** Go to Jim's Gym at night, and talk to the only NPC who has the Quest speech bubble over his head. He will challenge you to a fight in the Jim's Gym map, and his weapon is a Chainsaw. You, however, have access to any weapon you already have such as guns. It might, however, be easier to use your chainsaw in the fight. ** Upon winning the fight, you get the Second Clue. ** The words on the Second Clue are "Talk to Marty, he's usually out drinking." * The Third Clue (The Drinker) ** Go to Skye's Bar in the evening or at night, and talk to Marty, the purple NPC seated at the bar beside the King of Wings (the Red NPC). ** He will die from a mysterious poisoned dart, but you'll receive the Third Clue. ** The words on the Third Clue are "The killer was seeing a lady of the evening, she knows more." * The Fourth Clue (The Philanderer) ** Find the Lady of the Evening (at night, not in the evening. Also yes, she's a prostitute. You, however, won't be requiring her services.). The Lady of the Evening is a pink-haired NPC standing outside the Garage (an inaccessible building between Ice Cream 32 and XXX DVDs located on the first island). ** Talk to the Lady of the Evening (Yields Intelligence). She will not give you any info UNTIL she's paid $15,000 to cover her losses (prostituting herself to that one person will earn her more money than if she actually worked...somehow). ** Pay her $15,000, and she will give you a Confession Letter from (SPOILER ALERT) Tutorial Ted. ** The Confession Letter is quite long, and I'm not going to type it here and further spoil it for you. Go get it yourself and read it to get the story. * Justice is served (His punishment is at hand) ** Find Detective Jack Spade and show him the Confession Letter. He will, for some reason, allow you, a civilian who just randomly came into this 2.5 Dimension world, to arrest Tutorial Ted for murder. ** Go to the Benjamin's Club (which requires you to buy a Benjamin's Club Card for $50,000 from a NPC in The Dangling Pianist, if you haven't already gotten it) in the evening and talk to Tutorial Ted. ** Tutorial Ted will resist arrest, and will fight you on a regular street fight map. His weapon is a railgun, which has a high damage but somewhat low rate of fire. ** Upon successfully subduing Tutorial Ted with a disproportionate amount of lethal force (i.e. killing him), you will receive a Blast Railgun. Category:Quest givers